Tower Placement School
Tower Placement School is an educational facility located in Provo, Utah. The building is forty stories high. History Early history Tower Placement School was founded at some point in the early twentieth century.In , Izzy says that the Dark Priest has attacked Tower Placement School once before 2015, "nearly sixty-five years ago". "Nearly sixty-five years ago" would technically refer to a realistic minimum of 55 and a maximum of 64. 2015-55=1960. 2015-64=1951. Having occurred between 1951 and 1960, a weighted average would mean that Tower Placement was attacked in the 1950s. It is never specified when Tower Placement was constructed, but as flashbacks in the graphic novel of shows that crane trucks contributed to the construction of the school. Crane trucks were invented in circa 1896, and we already know that the Dark Priest Crisis occurred sometime in the 1950s. Finally, averaging these two figures, you get between 1896 and 1949 for the time of Tower Placement's construction, meaning overall that the school was constructed in the early twentieth century. Decades before the School War, a governor decided a school must be built in town so no more children would grow up without an education. He left this job to the local construction workers and their new robot, HD-1. HD-1 was confused by the construction plans, mistaking four, and then a satellite, for a four and a zero, meaning thirty. As a result, HD-1 accidentally built the school forty stories high and without a satellite. Consequently, children of all twelve grades were to be educated there. Left without a choice, the Armies of Organa quickly relocated to Tower Placement. 1950s In the 1950s, Tower Placement School was attacked by the Dark Priest for unknown reasons. It is unknown what he did there, but the school was certainly not destroyed successfully. 2010–2011 school year 2011–2012 school year Tower Placement School played a major role in the war. The Girl-Team used the leftover space to house their secret meetings, and later build a coma chamber on the eighteenth level. After the Bow-Tie was destroyed, Tower Placement would serve as a meeting place for them. The Boy-Team, on the other hand, did not wish to vandalize the school so. It also housed the final battle of the war, in its sky battle, duel, and land battle. The Girls' base inside would eventually be destroyed by Anakin Organa. 2012–2013 school year In May 2013, the Second Battle of Tower Placement took place. This battle ended with the death of many on both sides. Thanks to Steven Thompson, the Cavaliers were neutralized, and peace was restored. Tower Placement sustained extensive damage during the battle. Multiple areas of the main building and adjacent areas were set on fire or blown up. After the battle, Tower Placement was repaired. 2014–2015 school year In 2015, the school came under siege once more from the Dark Priest. The Esophagus Crisis ensued. The Dark Priest managed to place a tracker inside a student named Zachary Brown and began attacking students with his shrink ray until Izzy, one of the victims, leaped into Brown's esophagus to deactivate the tracker planted inside him, reversing massive deals of damage to the school. Unaware of what had happened, the school insisted that the day had to conclude in spite of the "interruption". However, Tower Placement did indeed close for two weeks, as the Esophagus Crisis led to a debate on whether or not the school was safe. 2015–2016 school year A few months later, Tower Placement initiated the Zone of Athletes, a program designed to enforce fitness for students. However, it was rebuked at the end of the year. 2016–2017 school year Description Tower Placement School stood out amid the other buildings. It stood like a tower, and was made entirely of brick. On the roof was an array of statues, as well as a metal prism to generate heat. The windows were large, and several floors were not used at all. Elevator Each floor of Tower Placement could be accessed by a wide and elaborate elevator. Basement Cafeteria Detention Room Classroom 130 Classroom 246 Classroom 4037 Art Classroom Yoga Classroom Location Tower Placement School was at the edge of Provo, a city in Utah. Because of its immense size, there were few schools built around it in Utah. The only known schools in Utah are Orem High School and Westridge Elementary School, and it is unclear if other Utahn schools exist. Administration The highest position of staff at Tower Placement is the school principal. Heads of Tower Placement School Principal is the chief administrator of a School. They make all major decisions regarding the safety and the day-to-day functioning of the school, and have the power to override any decision made by any other authoritative facilitator at the school, with the exception of the Federal Government of the United States. *Zambaux (c. 2011-2012, 2012-2017) *Exotorn (2012) (never took position) Support staff Hm.jpeg|Helen McKeen (unofficially) Subjects and teachers Tower Placement School has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented teachers. Each specializes in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and peer tutor. There are a variety of classes taught at Tower Placement. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from seventh grade forward. Some classes may be dropped in twelfth grade. Numerous lessons are described, instructing the students in various branches of education. Math, English, and Science are compulsory subjects. At the end of fifth grade, students are required to add at least two optional subjects to their syllabus for the start of junior high. One known choice is Art. Behind the scenes Curiously, despite being in the same city, county, and district as Westridge Elementary School, Tower Placement induces sixth graders into junior high, whereas Westridge keeps sixth graders before seventh graders go to Tower Placement. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references See also *Grandview Elementary School *Orem High School *School principal *Westridge Elementary School Category:Tower Placement School